


[podfic] Far Far Away

by reena_jenkins



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So what's the problem?" Elizabeth asked.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"They won't talk to us unless we sing first," John said.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Far Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Far Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63616) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  
****

 

 **** **Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **** **Format/Length:** mp3, 00:26:05

 ****  
 **Download link:** The podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA_AI8\)%20_Far%20Far%20Away_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). Additionally, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook (m4b) of this podfic, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8qcbuyetnv4ep9j). Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
